ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA/Avengers: The Animated Series
Plot a new animated show on cartoonnetwork which features all your heroes from 2 deferent comcis when DC and Marvel Heroes form an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Docter Doom and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate Characters Justice Avengers *'Superman(Leader) - Voiced by George Newbern ' *'Wonder Woman(2nd Leader in cammand also in love with Superman) - Voiced by Courtenay Taylor ' *'Batman(3rd Leader) - Voiced by Diedrich Bader ' *'Spider-Man - Voiced by Josh Keaton ' *'Captain America(4th Leader) - Voiced by Trev Broudy ' *'Black Panther - Voiced by Tim Russ' *'Iron Man(5th Leader.Friends with Batman) - Voiced by Marc Worden ' *'Luke Cage - Voiced by ' * Thor - Voiced by ' * '''Zatanna ' * 'Flash - Voiced by ' * '''Venom(a Villain in trust) - Voiced by John DiMaggio or Brian Drummond * Martian Manhunter - Voiced by ' * '''Vixen ' * 'Static Shock ' * 'War Machine(Fell in love with Vixen) ' * 'Wonder Twins ' *'The Fantastic 4 - Voiced by ' * 'Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) - Voiced by ' * 'Crimson Fox ' *'Animalman ' * 'Elektra ' * 'Captain Atom ' * 'Teen Titans - Voiced by ' * 'DareDevil ' * '''X-Men(Jean Grey became friends with Wonder Woman) - Voiced by Steven Blum, Nolan North, Danielle Judovits, Kelly Sheridan, Yuri Lowenthal, Fred Tatasciore, Lenore Zann, Susan Dalian, and Liam O'Brien * Wildcat - Voiced by ' * '''Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) - Voiced by Scott McNeil ' * 'Hawkeye (Friends with Green Arrow) ' * 'Aquaman ' * 'Silver Sable ' * 'Hawkman ' * 'Vigilante ' * 'Silver Surfer ' * 'Green Arrow ' * '''Booster Gold and Skeets * Hawkgirl ''' * '''B'wana Beast - Voiced by * Doctor Fate - Voiced by Greg Ellis * The Question ''' * '''Plastic Man *'Deadpool - Voiced by ' *'Moon Knight - Voiced by ' *'Supergirl (Matrix outfit look) - Voiced by Jessica Simpson ' *'Ghost Rider ' * Doctor Light ' *'Metamorpho ' *'Black Lightning ' *'Katana ' *'S.H.I.E.L.D. ' *'The Lizard - Voiced by Roger L. Jackson *'Obsidian ' *'Falcon ' *'Justice ' *'Grace ' *'Fire ' *'Spy Smasher ' *'Ice ' *'She-Hulk ' *'Iron Fist ' * Steel ' *'Cloak and Dagger ' *'Atom ' *'Aztec ' *'Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. ' * '''Spectre ' *'Hawk and Dove ' *'Etrigan the Demon ' *'''Metal Men *'Blackhawk ' *'Prodigy ' *'Vision' *'Captain Marvel Jr. ' *'Scarlet Witch ' *'Huntress ' *'Wonder man ' *'Black Canary ' *'Spider-Woman ' *'Doctor Strange ' *'Wasp and Giant-Man ' *'Firestar ' *'Mystek ' *'Sentry' *'Red Tornado ' *'Tigra ' *'Vibe ' *'Maxima ' *'Valkyrie ' *'Speedy ' *'Geo-Force ' *'Patriot ' *'Batgirl ' *'Robin - Voiced by ' *'Donna troy ' *'Multiple Man' *'Miss America ' *'Black Marvel ' *'Bishop ' *'Penance' 'Solo Heroes & Villains ' *'Tinkerer' *'Blade' *'Thundra(a good Friend to Wonder Woman)' *'Carnage - Voiced by Tom Kenny ' *'Crimson Dynamo' *'Cable' *'The Terrible Trio' *'Kravin the Hunter' *'General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' *'General Eiling (Working for General Ross)' *'Hulk - Voiced by ' *'Man-Bat' *'Mongul' *'Black Cat' *'Music Meister' *'Detective Chimp - Voiced by ' *'Bronze Tiger' *'Jonah Hex' * Amazo(as the Android) ' *'Rhino *'Sandman' *'Brotherhood of mutants' *'Wendigo' *'Lobo - Voiced by ' *'A-Bomb' *'Skrull' *'Super-Skrull - Voiced by ' *'Titannus - Voiced by ' *'Namor the Sub-Mariner ' *'Ulysses Klaw ' *'Big Wheel ' *'Phantom Rider ' *'Emma Frost ' *'Mephisto ' *'Blackheart ' *'Stegron ' *'Superwoman (Clara Kent and came from Earth 11.Has a crush on Superman ) ' * The Punisher ' * '''Doomsday(killed by the Hulk) ' * '''Phage * Lasher ' * '''Agony ' * 'Riot ' * 'Sunset Bain(and Works for Lex Luthor) ' * 'Legion Society of Super Villains ' *'Lex Luthor (Leader) ' *'Doctor Doom (2nd Leader in cammand) ' *'Brainiac (3rd Leader) - Voiced by ' *'Gorilla Grodd - Voiced by John DiMaggio ' *'Magneto ' * 'Joker - Voiced by Mark Hammil ' * 'Iron Monger (4th Leader) ' * 'Red Skull (5th Leader) - Voiced by ' * 'Brain ' * 'KingPin - Voiced by ' * 'the Key ' * 'Bane ' * 'Ultra-Humanite ' * '''Planet Master * U-Foes ' * '''Baron Zemo ' * '''Ultrawoman (Lois Lane.and revenge against Wonder Woman * Shriek * The Shade ' * '''Juggernaut ' * 'Morgaine Le Fay ' * 'Doctor Polaris ' * 'Killer Frost ' * 'King Shark ' * '''Bizarro * Kane Garrison ' * '''Unicorn ' * 'Killer Shrike ' * '''Gas Gang * Hydro-Man - Voice by ' * '''Zookeeper ' * 'Black Manta ' * 'Clock King ' * 'Magilla ' * 'Nightwind ' * 'Angle Man ' * 'Sauron ' * 'Doctor Octopus(who like luthor's intellegince) - Voice by Joe Alaskey ' * 'A.I.M. ' * '''Atomic Skull * Scanner ' * '''Iron Cross ' * 'Sinestro ' * 'Kite Man ' * 'Hammerhead ' * 'Vulture ' * 'Ultron - Voiced by Tom Kane ' * 'the Riddler ' * 'Tala ' * 'Rag Doll ' * 'Weather Wizard ' * 'Metallo ' * 'Titania ' * 'Firebrand ' * 'Mole Man ' * 'Madame Masque ' * 'Circe ' * 'Ultimo ' * 'Livewire ' * 'Poison Ivy ' * 'Blizzard ' * 'Killer Croc (with a tail) ' * 'Dreadknight ' * 'Whiplash ' * '''Green Goblin * Klaw * Absorbing Man ' * '''Trapster ' * 'Mandarin ' * 'Star Sapphire ' * 'Titanium Man ' * 'Bullseye ' * 'Galatus ' * 'Gentleman Ghost - Voiced by Greg Ellis ' * 'Winter Soldier ' *'Cheetah ' *'Copperhead ' *'''Scarecrow(soon mutated to become scarebeast ) * Solomon Grundy ' *'Clayface ' *'Loki ' *'Enchantress ' *'Omega Red ' *'Terminus *'Giganta ' *'Major Disaster ' *'Firefly ' *'Rampage ' *'Volcana - Voiced by ' *'Validus - Voiced by ' *'Mr. Freeze ' *'Grim Reaper ' *'Ghost ' *'Queen Bee ' *'Shocker ' *'Power Man ' *'Chemo ' *'Sunset Bain(Hase a crush on Superman and Works for Lex Luthor) ' *'the Top ' *'Selene ' *'Parasite ' *'Deathstroke - Voiced by Ron Perlman ' *'Sportsmaster ' *'Whirlwind ' *'the Cavalier ' *'Fin Fang Foom ' *'MODOK ' *'Mysterio ' *'Crazy Quilt ' *'Living Laser ' *'Ymir ' *'Blackout ' *'Electro ' *'Blackfire ' *'Scorcher ' *'Chemo' *'Wizard ' *'The Wrecking Crew ' *'Scorpion ' *'Attuma ' *'Tiger Shark ' *'Demogoblin ' *'Bizarro ' *'Batzarro ' *'Rubberneck - Voiced by Jeff Bennett' *'Felix Faust ' 'Crime Syndicate ' They look the same from the movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths *'Ultraman - Voiced by Brian Bloom' *'Superwoman - Voiced by Gina Torres' *'Owlman - Voiced by James Woods' *'Johnny Quick' *'Power Ring - Voiced by ' *'White Martian - Voiced by ' *'Trantulla-Man(Spider-man's counterpart) ' *'IronPatiot (Iron Man's counterpart)' *'Barracuda' *'General US(Captain America's counterpart)' *'Ultragirl ' *'Street Fighter (Luke Cage's counterpart)' *'Blue Archer' *'Silver Cyclone' *'Talon ' *'Bloodwing ' *'Thunder man(Thor's counterpart) ' *'White Panther(Black Panther)' *'X-Force (X-Men counterparts) ' *'Dr. Iguana (The Lizard's counterpart) ' *'Breakdance' * *'Uncle Super ' * * The Episodes. ' *'A New Generation Part 1: Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash, and Supergirl Spread up in N.Y to Find new heroes for the team.Superman met the Villain Rhino and Battled him. Wonder Woman got hit by a trank dart and attacked by Kravin the Hunter.Batman got hit by a razor bat from the Green Goblin.Flash got ambused by Hydro-Man and Scopion.Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman and Flash were serounded by the Villain until Spider-Man came and Sied"Hey did missed the Party" to rescue and Defeated Rhino,Green Goblin,Hydro-Man,and Scopion.Flash lovede his jokes Superman,Wonder Woman, and Batman were impressed Spider-Man lead them to Tony Stark.Meanwhile Supergirl was still Searching until she saw her Boyfriend Dick Malvern and make out with him for a while than Shocker came and they battle.when Supergirl defeated him he saw Venom behind her he heard someone talking from the watchtower Venom sied"now let see that Communicator" but Supergirl said "noway buddy, Bring it on!" it was Venom vs Supergirl. Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash, and Spider-Man introduced Tony to them he liked Batman they saw Smoke in town. Superman,Wonder Woman,Flash, and Spider-Man checked it out Before Batman left with them Tony showed him his Iron Man armor they both left to find they saw U-foes and Crimson Dynamo Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Flash,Spider-Man and Iron man were helped by the Fantastic 4 and Captain Meanwhile Supergirl and Venom were still fight each other.When they Defeated the U-Foes and Crimson Dynamo they teleported to the Watchtower on the Moon. Reed was facinated of they're Tecology Spider-Man Sied "we should recruit more Heroes, i say we called this team "The Justice Avengers!". ' *'A New Generation Part 2:Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Green Lanturn,Hawkgirl,Flash and Martian Manhunter met the X-Men Flash mad fun of Wolverine when he Sied "what wrong bub, you gotta proplem with that?"showing his blades to him in his Face flashed apologise to him Jean Grey liked Diana's outfit they became friends Superman could not contact Supergirl than a slow clap it was Venom! "Hello Parker!" Spider-Man"Venom?!. How did you get here?!""lets say a little birdie told me""Kara!" Supergirl was beat realy badly when Carnage showed up threw a Symbiote at Wolverine in his mind he saw his old form Symbiote Wolverine they fought off but Wolverine won and the Symbiote died the other beat Venom Spider-Man want's to know why is Brock here Venom just want to see the WatchTower.Supergirl needed Medicle attention the rest keept on gathering Heores they met S.H.I.E.L.D.Meanwhile Lex Luthor heard that Superman is gathering new Heroes he met Doctor Doom and The Red Skull they play it there own game. While the other gather Heroes, they met Bruce Banner,Deadpool, and War Machine he was looking for Tony when he met Vixen. Flash ask Banner where is Dr. Doom he can't tell him Ghost Rider warned Flash don't make him angry Flash argued when Bruce Banner became the Hulk "Hulk smashes Speedy man!" he punshed him and teleported to Matropiles. Hulk battled Superman and Wonder Woman than General Ross and General Eiling came to trap the Hulk but Wasp and Giant-Man provented that and they joined the team and the Hulk got away.Meanwhile Lex,Dr. Doom,Red Skull, and Iron Monger gathered every dangeres Villain and called it the Legion Society of Super Villains. Superman,Wonder Woman,Batman,Green Lanturn,Hawkgirl,Flash,Martian Manhunter,Spider-Man,Iron Man,Captain America and the rest invited the greatest heroes of all time. ' *'A Woman's Interest:When Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash,Atomic Skull, and Ultimo attacks N.Y steal tecnology for Luthor it's up to Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, Venom, and Batman to stop them. While they were battling before Whiplash could strike Superman a Woman grabbed his whip and punshed him. her outfit looks like clarks with a window port above her S. She threw him away Her name is Superwoman then she melted ultimo's jets Superman remebered her from thier first incounter.Meanwhile Lois is agrey that Wonder Woman is taking Superman away from her suddin'ly Lex Luthor came to give Lois gife at his Lab with A.I.M. and he gave her Superman's DNA then Lois Lane Became Ultrawoman! Now with the power she'll Defeat Wonder Woman with the help of Volcana, Dreadknight, , and Crimson Dynamo .Lois amboshed Wonder Woman with a little conversation and Battled each other in Gateway City. Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash,Atomic Skull watched them fight. Donna and Supergirl tried to stop her but Volcana and Crimson Dynamo got in there way at the Daily planet on the news Jimmy said "is that L.. Lois?!" Col. Fury saw it to from the helicarrior .Meanwhile Superman was still with Ms. Bain he heard on the news about Lois.Ms. Bain weakend him with kryptonite and Kissed him,then she let him go and gave him the kryptonite in a leaded box to save Wonder Woman from Lois. Clark tried to convince her. "Lois what are you doing?!""solving the Wonder Woman Problem" but she punshed and attacked him Then Spider-man and Venom hold her off while Superman tossed the lead box to Wonder Woman to Weakin Ultrawoman with kryptonite. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took her away by the order of Nick Fury and he told Superman that Lois is to dangerous to everyone. Wonder Woman kissed Superman for saving her. ' *'Wrath of the Gater:Some people have been Missing the team are trying to figure it out.they saw Captain America, Scartlet Witch, Robin, and Cyclops were Attacked in the medical room said they were in the Sewers look for Civilens until they were Ambused by Reptilemen Spider-Man sied Dr. conners will help as the Lizard, Jean saw Scott wounded and worried.Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, and Lizard searched for the mastermind behind it they saw Alligatermen walking by talking about a labretory they followed them until they were Sarrounded then the Mastermind was Killer Croc! he stole Dr. Conner's notes in his lab at Empire State University. with his new Gater ray he'll turn humans into Gatermen all over the globe They will not let that happin.Lizard defeated Croc and joined the Team. ' *'Clash of the Titans: Hulk kills Doomsday for good ' *'The Winnings league: Superman,Wonder Woman, Iron Man,Deadpool, Wolverine and Jean Grey were teleported to War world by Mogul and being Challenged in battle rounds with Magneto, Blockbuster, Clayface, Dreadknight, Whirlwind, and Cheetah they being controlled by him except Magneto.they all need to defeat Mongul and return to earth. ' *'Invashion of the Skrulls!:Supergirl was haging with the Fantastic 4 when Skrull Invaded earth lead by Super-Skrull and Titannus they were going to destroy the city with atom cannon and send skrull soldiers to battle the Fantastic 4 and Supergirl. one Soldier took peice from Supergirl's hair and they cloned Dark Supergirl! Super girl and the 4 went on Super-Skrull's Ship and they split up. Kara fought her darkside on the catwalk while The F *'Terror on Dinosaur Island: Superman and Wonder Wonder were on vacation together on Dinosaur Island until Spider- Man and Lizard are tracking down Sauron and Stegron before they make an Army of Dinosaurhumanoids' *'Revenge from the Deep: Aquaman and Namor team up to stop Black Manta and Atumma ' *'Year of the Dragon:The Mandarin frees the dragon Fin Fang Foom ' *'Mayhem of the Music Meister:The Music Miester plan to rule with music controll. Batman,Spider-Man, Venom, Superman, and Wonder Woman to stop him. ' * A Battle Between 2 Earths: The Justice Avegers faces with the new Crime Syndicate on Antimatter Earth ' *'Inside the Outsiders!: Supergirl, Teen Titans, and the Outsiders battle the H.I.V.E. and Dark Supergirl ''' * '''Ultron's Awakening: Luthor accidently activates Ultron and he's off looking for something.Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman heard the alam Iron Man came with them at star labs when he was Shocked that his creation was alive.Ultron scaned Superman and started to attack him and everyome else who gets in his path. *'Venom's rescue Mission: As Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan are captured by the Crime Syndicate. Beast and War Machine teleports Venom to the Antimatter Earth.Than Venom saw a world without heroes he laughed at but no tie he has to save his pals along the way he fought counterparts of the Justice avegers with the help of the good Lex Lutor. Meanwhile on the Crime Syndicate moon station Superman and the rest are in a force field Ultraman was asking them a few questions, Owlman ask Batman about the Negativezone, Superwoman thinks that Superman is more handsom then Owlman, Johnny told Flash that he'll never be faster then him Turrantula-Man can't contacted Blue archer he knows something rong Spider-Man was wondering.Lex Luthor got Venom in the Hanger until he accidently set off the alarm and he hind for a surprise everyone heard it Superwoman told her maidmen "Go find out who sound the alarm"Turrantula-Man"Im coming to, just in case" they where in the hanger but lights were going on and off Captain Super saw somthing black Uncle Super see something crawling and staird he gasped when saw.... Spider-man tells everyone"Shh i heard something" Superwoman said"hmm me to Captain what's going on down there?""Misstress we're being attacked by..(Grunted)" Uncle super was smacked and webbed by Venom and he saw Captain Super and Kid Super in the elevator ans crawled after them Cap ran across the dark halway but Venom tackled Kid Super he ran to the door Superwoman saw captain "What happend?" "someone's attacking us he was.." Veno grabs him with web line covering his mouth Spider-Man knows who it is Johhny said "Whoe".Venom pulled Captain Super and webbed up the door as he covers captain he hears footsteps behind him Uncle Super striked but Venom grabbed the punch and threw him at Kid Super and cut the power.When the back up generator powered up Wonder Woman said " Up there!" Superwoman's maidmen were defeated and in a symbiote web but not Turrantulla-Man suddin'ly thrash at the door Venom stand ontop of him "Honey im Home!!!""Venom! I knew it!"Superwoman siad "So you must be Venom like the costume""You dare to challenge me?!" "Inmatter of fact yes" "Ha that's so funny, i've forgot to laugh!" then Owlman threw his owlrang at him but Venom cuaght it and threw it and the Force field's generator freed Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan plus they fought they're counterparts. Venom defeated Superwoman by webbing her up and he and the rest went back home.Meanwhile he said to himself "After that, i've spent time with my favorite Friends"' *'Octobot Rampage: Doc Ock creats and army of Tenticaled Robots for Luthor. Spider-Man, Batman and Moon Knight' * *''' ' * * ' '''